descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Zane Starkiller
Zane Starkiller is a Force-Sensitive Human Male who performs guitar and vocals for the rock band, Threat. Zane is a member of two well known Force using families, The Starkiller Family and The Halcyon Family. He was born the youngest child and only son of Sith Lord and Director of Imperium Intelligence, Alistair Starkiller and his former Fiancee Neav Revata. He is a third of a set of Triplets and the brother of Raven and Ciaran Starkiller. The young Starkiller grew up at the Spira Mansion owned by his grandparents Xander Starkiller and Shery deWinter after his parents split and his father took the young boy with him. Without his sisters around much he grew up among his Aunts. At the age of 8 years old he met Chloe Draclau, a young girl that would be instrumental in his growth into a teenager and was considered his first girlfriend. From an early age young Zane was a talented musician and had been relatively successful in learning to play at least two instruments and had written many of his own songs before he turned 13 years old. Zane was kidnapped at the age of 13 and though initially believed to be dead, after 4 years he'd come home at the age 17 with a distinctive "X" shaped scar over his left eye. He met, Jedi Padawan Kayla Christman along the way and gained a new friend before his reunion with his family. =Biography= Origins Born on Corellia the youngest of a set of triplets, Zane's father Alistair took the boy to live with himself and his family when the relationship between Zane's father and mother dissolved. Too young to understand any of it the boy grew up like nothing was wrong, living with his grandparents and aunts and on occasion getting to see his mother and sisters from time to time. Growing up Zane grew up in the lap of luxury, playing with his aunts Nessa and Cordelia and on occasion with his sisters Raven and Ciaran when they would come to visit on Spira and vice versa when he would travel to Corellia. It was discovered earlier that the young Zane had an affinity for music and learned very quickly how to play several instruments including the guitar and the piano and even had quite a good time singing, a talent he would listen to his Grandmother perform on occasion. thumb|left|Alistair Starkiller Meeting Chloe Draclau At the age of 8 years old Zane was introduced to a young girl his age named Chloe Draclau and instantly the two hit it off. The little girl acted strangely to the point of counting the spots on his skin, even going so far as to pull his shirt off to satisfy her curiosity. Despite her eccentric behavior Zane and Chloe became inseparable. In a relationship many thought would turn to romance when they came of age. thumb|Right|Neav Revata =Kidnapped= One a day no one could predict, Zane Starkiller was kidnapped at the age of 13 on this way home from an arcade. He was brought aboard a Pirate ship under the command of Captain Hook, a beast of a man that cared nothing for anyone but himself. Upon finding out who the young man was, he quickly changed Zane's name to Zana and tried to drill it into the boy that he was no longer Zane Starkiller. thumb|left|Chloe Draclau Captivity and Escape For the next 3, almost 4 years, Zane was subject to inhumane tortures. From being boiled alive to having a contraption placed on his private parts that could be activated and made to clamp down hard on the boy. Many times over Zane wished he would just be killed and end it all. But a lot of him clung to hope that one day he would see everyone again. During his time held captive, he met two people that would prove to have a profound effect on his life. Nieson a kindly cripple that needed a cane to get around and a young girl named Siara. thumb|Right|Zane Starkiller, Age 13 Nieson seeing the boys resolve to keep his name began training him in a martial art from his homeworld, deadly for being largely unknown in the galaxy and thus unpredictable. Siara was someone that knew the hardship of their life and looked to help the boy get used to his new life. Admiring his courage and his promise to free them all, she taught him the ways of the Thief. Forced to clean and keep the ship tidy, Zane spent the years learning from his friends for the day he might strike, for as long as they were on the ship he could do nothing with the Force. The Captain had been smart and kept Ysalamir on his ship. Scars and Freedom In the days leading up to his escape, Zane was taken to a pirate base where gladiatorial fights were held and bet on. Zane was involved in one of the first fights, heavily outmatched by a man in an armor fashioned from razor blades that could be used in ranged combat. Armed in dressed with flimsy equipment at best. Zane immediately started at a disadvantage as a flying blade caught him off guard and ripped through his flesh cutting a neat line over his left eye socket, but luckily his eye went untouched. Before Zanleft|thumb|Left|Zane after his escape.e would be able to get the upper hand another attack against his eye that would leave him with the distinctive X shaped scar over his eye. Zane would catch a second wind and ended up winning his first match. Due to the rules he would not fight again until the final match, a Battle Royale where Zane showed greater skill then the first, using his speed and agility to win out over his opponents. With victory accomplished, Zane was visited by a silent woman who spoke only in telepathy. She gave him the key to his freedom, after releasing himself he was given his Nieson's lightsaber, the old man's identity revealed as a Jedi. The tools of escape in his hand, the young man launched his plans, but sadly he would not be able to free either of his friends. A promise that would forever go unfulfilled. Kayla Christman thumb|Right|Kayla Christman Zane's escape pod landed on the outer rim world of Tatooine. Stranded in the middle of the desert with not much to his name. He stumbled on hoping to find something that could save him before the deserts took him. Luck would have it a young girl would see his pod fall from the sky and rushed to help the one inside. Zane met Kayla Christman, a young woman curious as to what had fallen out of the sky. Offering to take him back to her childhood home, the two teenagers were interrupted by the untimely attack of a group of Sand People. Scavenging a rifle from the pod, Zane and Kayla defeated the Sand People together. What came next no one predicted as a Krayt Dragon appeared and threatened to eat the two alive. Zane and Kayla fought the beast but Zane ended up being swallowed whole. Ending up in the belly of the beast, Zane collected a couple pearls from its stomach and then cut his way out as Kayla delivered a single shot that finally felled the mighty beast. Getting back to Kayla's home after their victory, Zane had himself a shower but was surprised to be walked in on as he showered by Kayla's sister. Kayla chased her sister away, but was allowed to stick around as Zane finished grooming himself. As he finished though the continued flirting the two had came to fruition when the two kissed, but their brief bout with passion ended quickly when again they were interrupted, by Kayla's sister. Passion and Courage Dressed in new clothes and with refreshed spirits Zane was offered to eat along with Kayla's little sister who blackmailed her big sister for her silence. They finished their meal in due time and then Kayla revealed that with Zane's arrival she can gained the courage to tell her family she was heading to Dantooine for Jedi training. Her family told, Kayla and Zane went up to her room to pack her things. But the two teenager's flirting would only continue until the two shared an intimate moment together and Zane's first sexual experience. Gathering up their supplies and heading out, they made for the port of Mos Eisly, booking passage to Dantooine the two posed as a married couple to keep people away from them and experienced a somewhat peaceful journey as Zane got the first real sleep in years. Returning Home thumb|left|Zane's eldest Sister Raven After saying farewell to Kayla on Dantooine Zane made his way home to Corellia first to surprise his mother and sisters, Raven and Ciaran. What he found though was madness when his sister Raven doubted his escape and his mother overreacted and cut open his sister's face much to the horror of the young man. The damage done he did his best to fix the wounds but only so much could be done. Raven informed their father of what had happened and soon his surprise to his father was ruined. Alistair arrived and escorted his son back to their home on Spira where everyone was waiting for him. His grandfather, his grandmother and his aunts as well. There was only one person he opened to find that was not anywhere to be found. thumb|right|Ciaran Starkiller =Life Begins Anew= Starting a Band Getting back into the swing of his life now that he had returned, he returned to learn his friend Chloe Draclau had vanished without a trace. Zane, heartbroken over these turn of events turned inward. After so many years out of practice, Zane began relearning the guitar and after a few short months of practice he picked his skills back up. Armed with his rejuvenated skills the young man formed a band and began hiring others to fill the spots needed before long the band Threat had been formed and they began writing their own music and playing their own shows. thumb|left|Zane playing at a show Flirting with disaster On a visit to see his father at work Zane asked his father where his grandfather was headed to for his Campaign. The truth soon came that his grandfather's fleet was heading to Dantooine. As fast as Zane could go he raced to send a communication to Kayla and told her to get away from Dantooine. She listened but was only able to get her mother off world when the attack came. Worried for his friends safety Zane traveled back to Tatooine to check on his friend and see if she was okay. =Abilities= Force Powers Starkiller Family Category:Human Category:Corellian Category:Rogue Sith Category:Starkiller Family Category:Sith Apprentice Category:Character Category:Musician Category:Rock Star Category:Force Practitioner Category:Force Practitioner Knight Category:Former Sith Apprentice Category:Former Rogue Sith Category:Family of Darkness Category:Halcyon Family Category:Corellian Category:Mental Disorder